thomasandtugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TRAINS-FORMERS: ENGINES IN DISGUISE
The Story begans on Cyberton with Sari in her Bedroom. Sari: Why did Rodimus tell me to stay on Cyberton? IRONHIDE: We have just gotta find somewhere to continue life. But where? Sari: Idk IRONHIDE: Hey Sari, look! The map says there is an island with a large railway network called sodor. Sari: Where on Earth? IRONHIDE: An island off the coast of the Isle of Man. Sari: Where? IRONHIDE: Right there. He points at the location. Sari: Cool it's across an big Ocean from Detroit. Sari: Can we go? Ironhide: sure! Sari and Ironhide take a ship to Sodor. When they arrive, they land at Crovan's Gate. Sari: What is this Place? IRONHIDE: Beats me...at least we get lots of machine parts here. Sari: looks like it is a works? IRONHIDE: Heck I'd know. Sari: Let's go look! Sari and Ironhide Go look. Meanwhile at the Autobot Base. Bumblebee: Bee boop Bee boop Bee boop Bee boop PRIME: What is it? Alf: He said: Get This Duck Tape off my mouth! PRIME: Right. Alf rips it off. Bumblebee: Finally I CAN TALK AGAIN!! PRIME: So you have. Bulkhead: Hey who PUT THE TAPE ON HIS MOUTH? BumbleBee: I can feel two autobots signals from Britain. PRIME: Who? BumbleBee: SARI AND IRONHIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PRIME: Then, we've no time to lose. Jack: Who? BumbleeBee: We'll tell you on the way there. Prime: Autobots, transform and roll out! Meanwhile on Sodor... IRONHIDE: We may have to establish it as our secret base for the moment. Sari: Hey what if something lives here? IRONHIDE: We'd better be careful when meeting them. Sari: Yes Just then, some engine comes. Thomas: why did Victor Tell us those trucks JAMES: Beats me, Thomas. Percy: *sees the allspark key* Hey what is that? MOLLY: Oh! It's yellow like me. Thomas: Hey it is a Girl JAMES: Who is? Thomas: The holder of that key Sari: Hi.. Molly backs down to James' side, nervously. JAMES: It's okay, Molly. Percy: Hello. Sari: Hi.. I'm Sari IRONHIDE: Hey, little guy. Percy: Hey! I'm not little. All the others Gasp JAMES: Percy's a saddletank. MOLLY: And he's a cute one, too! JAMES: I'm cute, too; aren't I, Molly-dolly? MOLLY: Yes, Jamie-plum... They both kiss. Sari: Who are you? Thomas: I'm Thomas. Rosie: I'm Rosie! Percy: You know my name. James and Molly are still kissing. Thomas: James and Molly!! Sari: LOL BOTH: Huh? The two stop kissing. Thomas: we meet with sari and You did not say your name JAMES: I'm James, and this is my beloved Molly. MOLLY: Hi. I'm Milly! Sorry, Molly. Sari: LOL MOLLY: We're a cute couple, together! Thomas: Like me and Rosie Rosie: Yeah, Thomas, my love. She then kisses him. Thomas: I love you too JAMES: Henry has Emily, too. MOLLY: She and I are best friends! Sari: Cool. So, do you live here? THOMAS: We all do. Percy: Me, Thomas and Rosie live a Ffarquar sheds ROSIE: Toby and Mavis, too. Thomas: And Daisy. PERCY; Oh, yeah. Her, too. Sari: So what is this place? Thomas: the back of the SodorSteam works Sari: cool JAMES: Let's show them all the sights of Sodor! Sari: ok They all go on a journey until they meet Henry. Thomas: Hey Henry HENRY: Hi, Thomas. Who are all these guys? Thomas: there names are Sari and Ironhide HENRY: Pleasure to meet you all! IRONHIDE: Name's Ironhide. Sari : My name is Sari: HENRY: Please to meet you. Sari: It is nice to meet you two Meanwhile... Megatron: Why did the Autobots destroy my latest plans? SOUNDWAVE: But, Megatron! They had an advantage we decepticons never know about! Starscream enters. STARSCREAM: Megatron! We've found their location! Megatron: What? Where are they, Starscream? STARSCREAM: A place called...Soda. Megatron: Soda! Do you mean that island is called Sodor? STARSCREAM: Oh, so that's what it's called? Yeah, I have. Megatron: Slipscream! Start the Ground Bridge! Slipscream: Right away, Megatron! They go into the Ground Bridge and come to Sodor. Megatron: We're here. Knock Out: Where are we? STARSCREAM: No sign of those Autobots neither... Breakdown: But then why have I got two Autobots signs on this island? Megatron studies them. Megatron: It's that blasted girl and Ironhide! STARSCREAM: Let's get after them! Megatron: Wait; if two signs are here...then the other Autobots will come. SOUNDWAVE: How could they, Megatron? Megatron: They could come by boat or ground bridge. STARSCREAM: It's only a matter of time, then. Megatron: Yes, it is.